Kid Titans of Demoral
The Kid Titans of Demoral '''Initialized as KTD' and also known as 'The Aging Titans' was a large Childrens Organization That was founded on June 4th 1940 By Bob Mola, It acted to be an Anti Adult Society that was used for protecting Kids around Earth. It has a very impressive amount of weaponry as some adults Call the Kid Titans of Demoral the Kid Threats of Danger, due to the count of their Large Numbers and Weaponry. The Kid Titans of Domoral appeared to be an unstoppable formation that no one not even the Adults, or Father himself for that matter were able to over power the Organization. However, the organization met a turninig point in history in 1950, after Jon Carnage rose the seat of power, and the KTD began to mistreat and terrorize all adults, in Upstate New York, New York City, and Europe, Including Teenagers, and even newly borns, their signs of cruelty towards others, included stunning, tormenting, whippings, and even starvation. Because of the actions of the Titans, hundreds upon thousands of children that lived in the Territories of the Titans, protected their parents by hidding them in various postions around the Territory, any Kid who was caught defending an Adult or Teen was treated as an adult and also suffered the same torment as they did, thus their families would be stunned right infront of the child just for the Entertainment of the Kid Titans of Demoral. These cruel events conducted by the Titans would later force uprisings against the Orginizations by several Adults and Teens during the early 1950's, just 11 months after Numbuh 184 Jon Carnage took power, and Numbuh -9 stepped down, and was decomissioned, this major uprising later became known as the Legion Wars. During the Events of The Adult Wars the Kid Titans of Demoral over powered the Adults in just 2 Years, conquering the adult hiding region of Grownbania, and forcing most of the Teenagers and adults into Iceolation. These antics against Teens and adutls would remain on as the Years evolve into the 21st centruy from 1953 up to 2002. The Organization finally met its end in 2002, after a large organiztional Collapse at The end of the K-Civil War when the Adults and Teens rised up against the Titans for a fourth and final time in Grownbania in 2002, when 2 years after the events of Operation G.R.O.U.N.D, these massive Uprisings along with several KTD Operatives deserting the faction and siding with the adults, would be one of the massive downfalls of the Orginization along side the Kids Next Door's return to the war in later September later overan the Operatives of the KTD costing them Continental Europe, North Carolina and even Grownbania. The Titans were serverly weak by these victories conducted by all these factions that The Kids Next Door soon Invaded New York On December 06, 2002, although the Invasion was repelled by reinforcements who came in from North Carolina, the battle left the KTD dismantled and weakend, that by December 7th, Sarah Mola apointed surrender of the Orginzation bringing an end to the Kid Titans of Demoral, but her current where abouts were left unknown, as eye witnesses say she disappeared some time after the battle. Being Unstoppable for about 62 years, the Kid Titans of Demoral finally met its end on December 7th, 2002, by the Kids Next Door. 'Founding & Early History' The Kid Titans of Demoral came under foundation by Numbuh -9 A.K.A Bob Mola on June 4th, 1940. It first started out with a large group of elementary school kids playing soldiers as there fathers were during the years of the second world war at the time. Bob Mola decided too do the same thing that World War II Was doing and create his own organization. By June the organization grew from 4 kids too 20 in just 12 weeks after the Kid Titans of Demoral over powered a large group of bullies while protecting kids in the process. KTD first scitentist of creativity Era Nor, managed too create weapons for the faction as the 40's came too an end. The Kid Titans of Demoral grew from 800-800,000 kids. Weapons and vehicles were soon constructed in 1949, from battle rifles too Staple Machine guns, and Fire Cracker Bazooka's. Giant Trees house fortresses were later constructed all over Manhattan, by 1942 KTD formations expanded from Manhattan, too North and South Carolina, than from North and South Carolina too Europe. Shortly after Bob Mola's retirment from the faction in 1949, he would later be replaced by John Caranage on January 1st, of 1950. However Carnage is tacics would later lead the KTD into there first offical war in it's history, in which the KTD began too soon over power adults from all across the entire East coast, forcing them too do what ever they wanted, while at the same time The KTD's former founder Numbuh -9 died at age 19, from a Heart Attack caused by an adult in 1954. The deaht of Numbuh -9 would forever scar the Kid Titan's of Demoral, and become even harsher on both the adult and teen populations. Those who refused were stunned, and thrown inside Berlin Prison. Those who refused a second time had too leave there own home, under the escort of armed KTD guards, where they will be transported by K.R.A.B. Transports out of the city, and towards the Adult Park, where they would remain for the rest of there lives unless they apologize for the antics by handing the KTD at least 20 dollars. Adults however gathered from within the Inland country of Grownbonia in the late fall of 1950, and was starting too have enough of the Titan's wiked ways against the adult world. '''Era's' 'The Era of Depression' The Adult Wars of the 1950's 'Incident of 1956' 'Era of Retaliation' 'Quietness of the 70's' 'Attack on Teens' 'Uprisings of 80's & Quelling of Rebellions' 'The Youth Rebellion of 1982' 'Second Uprising of 86' Final Years 'War of Confusion' 'The Aging Titans' Downfall of the KTD The Council The Titan Council also known as The Council of Titans was the main head of the Kid Titans of Demoral, close to the Supreme Leader, which often conducted the actions of the Operatives of the Titans, and also honored the most luckiest kid who is worthy enough to become the Kid Titans of Demoral's new Supreme Leader. The Concil is mostly stationed in New York City, due to it being the main Capital City of the Kid Titans of Demroal, but another branch of the Council is also station on Jupiter Base 4, on Planet Jupiter and another in Paris, France in Europe, that was widely known to have been the main council of Europe's KTD branch. North, South Carolina, and Haiti were known to be the only territories to not have a council, but North and South Carolina were known to share the Council with New York, revealing that New York City's Council are the also the main head of both North and South Carolina. 'Genders of the Titans' During the Kid Titans of Demoral's establishment on June 5th, of 1940, the entire organization at the time was run by boys, but it was mentioned by Numbuh 99, that girls started to join the Titans in 1942. Girls at the time of the 1940's to early 1950's had the role of medical, and communication, but the most significant role that girls had at the time was that they ran the Council along side boys. Boys and girls eventually both entered the field of battle in 1949, following a Teen attack on KTD Berlin Prison, and it was from here that girls were allowed to fight along side boys on the field for the Kid Titans of Deomral's future history. Girls were also used as spies and assassins for the Titans while most of the boys took on frontline warfare, guard duty and street patrols. Boys and Girls eventually reached a strong relationship at the end of Carnage's leadership in 1959, as a female Japanese American girl was nominated by boys for the new leader of the Kid Tians of Demroal Jill whent down in the Titan's history as the first girl to lead the Titan's and was also known as the first girl to take down an entire Adult uprising which lasted 9 years in Europe, during the 1960's, and was evenutally replaced by Numbuh 189, by the end of 1969. Equipment Factions '' '''Titan New York Forces 'Titan European Forces' 'Titan Carolina Forces' 'Titan Jupiter Forces' '''''Vehicles 'Demoral Vehicles' *'B.O.X.K.A.R.T' *'K.r.a.b' *'H.O.R.N.E.T' *'G.l.i.d.e.r' *'V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E' *'Y.A.C.H.T' *'C.O.P.P.E.R' *'H.O.R.R.A.C.E' *'V W.I.N.G.S' *'C.A.S.H' *'D.A.S.H' *'S.u.p.e.r Bomber' *'D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R' *'S.T.A.R O.N.E' *'A.t.t.a.c.k.e.r' *'G.E.R.O.R.A.N' *'F.I.R.E X' *'L.o.n.g S.h.o.t' *'I.N.T.E.R.C.E.P.T.O.R' *'W.e.s.t.e.r.n' *'U.F.O Tank' *'M.E.G.A Carrier' *'S.t.a.r L.i.g.h.t' *'N.Y S.P.A.C.E Cruiser' *'N.C S.t.a.r Flyer' *'B.a.t.t.l.e S.t.a.t.i.o.n.s' ''Trivia *''The Kid Titans of Demoral Organization was about 62 years old when their end finally came on December 6th, 2002... *''It is unknown why the Titans bacame cruel to both the adults and Teenagers in the early 50's, and Late 70's...'' *''The K-Civil War was the Titans last engagment, despite there intense victory against the Kids Next Door Moon Base in 2000, The KND recovered and invaded New York. The fate of Numbuh 99 and the rest of the Titans staff remains unknown...'' *''In 1978, The Titans unleashed an attack on Teenagers for no apparent reason at Oran High School, accusing them for Uprising, when in reality they were just hosting a Pep Rally...'' *''The KTD were eventually called the Aging Titan's in the fall of the 20th Century, and also during the beginining of the 21st Century. It was eventually revealed that the Titan's were called the Aging Titan's mostly in the 21st Century, due to the fact of the Kid Titan's of Demoral's final years in Existance, it was also known to be an insult by adults in an attempt to make fun of the Titan's for being established in the 1940's, but the term aging Titan's was mostly known due to the Kid Titan's of Demoral, reaching a point in history where the old Orginization was losing it's power over the adults, in the early 2000's leading to they're end on December 6th, of 2002...'' *''The Titans in It's Existance were known to survive a grand total of Seven Generations in it's Existance dating from 1940 to 2002...'' *''The actions against adults, caused by the Kid Titans of Demoral would be the main cause for the Adults hatred for Kids World Wide, hinting that it was the Titans who caused the Adults to try and destroy the Kids Next Door during the Series...'' *''The Kid Titans of Demoral in their early development History were once the Kids Ten Door, from 1997 to 2013, It wasn't until 2014 when 2091riveraisrael chanced them to the Kid Titans of Demoral...'' *''The main reason on why 2091riveraisrael changed the Kids Ten Door to the Kid Titans of Demoral, was largeldy done due to the fact of the term Titans and Demoral meaining both Power, and Misery...'' *''In the Early Development History, the Titans were known to have been good throuhout many storylines while the Kids Next Door were bad, 20iriveraisrael hoever as he got older, decided to make the Titans bad, due to the fact of them being a much older Orginization and also because of the Titans strong arsenal of Weaponry...'' Category:Kid Titans Of Demoral Category:Factions Category:Canon